


生日驚喜

by Leonhard483



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 5





	生日驚喜

堂本光一看著LINE的訊息頁面，又看著時間一分一分的跳轉，直到數字全部歸零也沒將訊息傳出。

兩周前錄完節目隨口問了句對方這周有沒有什麼特別的安排，對方想了想也只回自己大概是跟Staff們一起渡過吧，畢竟演唱會將近。

記得自己當下也只是淡淡的回了一句就走了，明明才剛錄完生日的祝賀影片。

結束了密集到恐怖的舞台劇，連檢討會和後續的工作都結束了，堂本光一難得的清閒。

拿起又放下，反反覆覆，結果還是離開了與堂本剛的對話視窗。轉而去找了堂本剛的經紀人，問了堂本剛的下落，得到的卻是不知道、不肯定的答案，大概是和Band的大家去慶祝了吧。

「什麼啊......」

光一嫌棄的嘖了聲放下手機，賭氣似的打開電視和遊戲機，準備來將落下的遊戲進度補上，就聽到門鈴響了。

「......不會又來借筷子吧？」

光一和Pan一人一狗對望著，光一喃喃一句還是站起來去看對講機。

「光ちゃん～」

「......果然是你啊。」

「什麼叫我果然是我啊！快開門！我帶了驚喜！」

看著長瀨貼著鏡頭的半張臉，還有對方那得意又愚蠢的笑讓堂本光一極度不想開門。

「快點啊～」

「知道了！」

光一翻了個白眼關掉對講機，來到門口一鼓作氣地把門打開，卻在開門後一下子就沒了氣。

「はい，我是驚喜。」

「......剛？」

光一驚訝的看著剛，轉頭去看已經準備走人的長瀨，得知兩人在吃飯的地方遇到，又聽對方說就自己還沒給祝福，所以就拖著壽星本人來等著光一給祝福。

「你在幹嘛啊！」

光一一臉看神經病的臉看著長瀨，心想這明顯就是醉了。

「好啦好啦，你給我回家去。」

揮揮手趕走幾乎快站不穩的長瀨，看著對方搖搖晃晃的走進電梯裡，這才伸手將早就明顯想睡的人牽進屋裡。

堂本剛帶著酒氣，雙頰不自然的紅暈明顯是喝了酒。

「ねえ、你還沒說......」

走道玄關堂本剛就不願意再往前了，停下腳步拉住堂本光一，睜著滿是水氣又朦朧的雙眸望著光一。

被堂本剛這麼一說反而不知該如何開口，沉默的望回去。

「開玩笑的......其實本來就沒打算來的，打擾了，我回去了。」

堂本剛在一陣安靜後笑了出來，鬆開了光一的手，欠了欠身就準備回去。自己太了解光一了，兩人相處到現在，對方什麼話會說，什麼話又說不出口。

「你這樣回去太危險了。」

光一趕緊又握上對方的手，讓對方坐上矮鞋櫃順勢把大門鎖上，等對方坐穩了直接跪下來替對方脫鞋。連襪子都脫下好好摺好放在鞋上，又找了室內拖鞋替堂本剛穿上才起身。

堂本剛就這麼看著光一替自己換鞋，觀察起對方的睫毛和鼻樑，心裡感嘆著這人就算素顏也還是一等一的帥啊。

光一起身去洗手，回來就看到頭歪到一邊，閉著眼像是睡了。

「⋯⋯剛？」

「我睡著了。」

「睡著了還說話，先喝點牛奶？」

光一笑著將對方打橫抱起，低頭嗅了嗅，除了熟悉的香水味還有濃濃酒味。剛下意識的環住光一脖子就怕自己掉下去，順勢將臉埋在對方脖頸胡亂蹭了一把。

「喂！我洗過澡了！」

「⋯⋯那就再洗一次。」

剛抬起臉來咬了光一下巴一口，彎彎的眉眼帶著睏倦和戲謔，那調皮的模樣總讓光一心動。

「別鬧，先喝點牛奶。」

光一把人抱上客廳沙發，進廚房去熱牛奶，回頭就見那人躺倒在地上。

「剛！？」

「唔⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？不舒服？」

光一上前將人扶起的同時再想著是否添加絨毛地毯，捧起對方臉蛋，只見對方撅起嘴抱怨著Pan都不理他。

「渾身酒臭當然不理你。」

光一無奈的將人抱回沙發，替剛脱了外套又給對方毯子，這才去將熱好的牛奶端給對方。

「休息一下再洗澡吧。」

自然地抬起對方的腿放到自己的上面揉揉捏捏，盯著對方將牛奶喝完了才起身去洗杯子。回頭將昏昏欲睡的人拖進浴室裡迅速沖了澡，自己也在對方毛手毛腳下又洗了遍。

在浴室裡吹了頭髮兩人一絲不掛得回到臥室，光一找了自己寬大的短袖給對方套上，找了新的內褲要給對方穿時又開始不安分。

「別鬧。」

光一受不了的抓住剛的腳踝，強迫對方張開腿又被罵變態。一怒之下直接壓在對方身上，隔著衣服咬了肩膀。

「再鬧就吃了你。」

身下的人嗷了一聲就安靜了下來，光一得意地抬起上半身邊說著怕了吧，卻看到那人紅了眼眶一副快哭的樣子。

光一又慌了。爬起身手忙腳亂地安撫，問怎麼了也不說。見那人拉過被子將自己裹成蛹，光一無奈只好連著被子將人抱進懷裡。

知道懷裡人大概又是突然的感性才會說不出原因，和被子堅持了好一會終於拉開了一些露出了對方的頭頂。光一湊近親了親，又扯了扯被子試圖勸對方鬆開別悶著了。

「光一......」

「在。」

「光一。」

「我在。」

「......對不起.....」

「你幹嘛道歉？」

「......謝謝......」

「不客氣。」

剛這時才慢吞吞的鬆開被子露出臉蛋，立刻被光一拉過去親了一把。

「你還少說一個。」

「唔......什麼？」

_『我愛你。』_


End file.
